Walt Disney High: Senior Year
by lapierredx01
Summary: Join all of your favorite Disney characters as they slowly make their way through senior year, there's sure to be drama, romance and some good fights too! P.S: I will be accepting suggestions for this story, as long as I can fit them into my story line:)
1. Chapter 1: Rapunzel

Chapter 1: Sept 7th, Rapunzel

Rapunzel was more than eager for the day that awaited her. Ever since preschool she had been homeschooled due to her over protective parents, she loved them dearly but sometimes they could go a bit overboard. Now finally after tons of begging and pleading, they were going to let her attend Walt Disney High. This was going to be her first and last year of high school since she was going into senior year. Rapunzel had prepared herself to the best of her ability for what awaited her behind the school doors, she had automatically assumed that people would mistake her for a freshman on her first day, but she was ready for that, if she was only going to attend high school for one year then she wanted to make it the best year possible.

She examined herself in the golden rimmed mirror, today she wore a light pink blouse with blue faded jeans and an old pair of sandals she found kicking around. To be honest Rapunzel knew she wasn't the most fashionable girl around and she also knew that she had a childish immature look to her. She wasn't that short, but she had round cheeks and several freckles decorating her nose that made her look younger. To top off her look she pulled her sunlight blonde hair into a long gold braid that fell easily past her hips. Today was going to be a special day for her, she never had any real friends her own age and she was hoping that if she amped up her style a bit that the whole friend-making process would be easier. Rapunzel took a deep breath and grabbed her bag in the corner of the room before beginning her walk to school.

Rapunzel didn't live that far away from the school, it was only about a 10 minute walk if she cut through the neighbours lawns. She now stood in front of a very tall building, at least 4 stories high. It resembled more a medieval castle than an actual school, there were several towers that led from the roof and plenty of old fashioned windows gathered on different heights. It wasn't until she got knocked down that she realised she was standing in front of a large set of mahogany double doors. "Ow…" she muttered as she brushed herself off, this certainly wasn't the way she wanted her day to start off. She looked up to see a dashingly handsome boy with brown eyes looking down at her.

"Sorry 'bout that Blondie, you okay?" he said not even bothering to help her up.

"Yes" she mumbled, "I'm fine." She brushed past him and opened the doors. _What a jerk. _She thought to herself. Once inside she glanced worriedly about her, she was supposed to meet with the principal before class and class was about to start in 5 minutes, it didn't help that there were almost no markings on any of the hallways or doors, telling her which class was which. She approached the closest group of people. They were three girls, the one closest to Rapunzel had medium length thin black hair and was wearing what looked to be a basketball jersey, Rapunzel nervously tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm…excuse me but do you know where the principal's office is?" she said shyly while tucking one of her bangs behind her ear.

"Oh yeah, it's the first door on the left down the hall. Are you new here?" the girl said with a smile. Rapunzel nodded her head.

"Are you a freshman?" one of the other girls asked, this girl had the same color hair as the other girl but she wore hers in a high wavy ponytail and it looked to be quite a bit longer than the first girl's. The girl also had tanned skin and wore a very expensive looking blue sequined top.

"No, I'm a senior…I was homeschooled…." Rapunzel replied hesitantly.

"I can go to the office with you if you'd like?" the last girl offered, she had radiant long red hair, with a few strands held back with a bow.

"Yeah that would be great!" Rapunzel answered, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. The red-head began to lead Rapunzel down one of the many hallways.

"My name's Ariel and back there was Mulan and Jasmine, what's your name?" Ariel asked.

" Rapunzel. Are you guys seniors too?" Rapunzel asked hopingly.

"Yeah, maybe we have some classes together," Ariel replied with a smile.

"I hope so it would be nice to know at least one person,"

"Don't worry everyone's really nice here…well almost everyone…" Ariel said uncertainly.

"Huh…what do you mean?" Rapunzel panicked.

" Well the teachers here aren't exactly the nicest, some of them are but most of them are really mean."

"Like who?" Rapunzel asked, letting curiosity get the better of her.

"Just look out for certain teachers like Mr. Frollo, Mr. Jafar and the principal Mrs. Maleficent and you should be fine." Ariel said casually. Rapunzel gulped, that was one thing she wasn't prepared for; evil teachers.

Eventually they found themselves in front of the principal's office, the door was decorated in green and black and in bold purple lettering was the name: MRS. MALEFICENT.

"Good luck," Ariel whispered. "I'll see you at lunch." And with that Rapunzel was left alone to deal with whatever was behind that door. She knocked frightfully a few times before hearing an alluring voice.

"Come in…" Rapunzel placed her hand on the silver knob and twisted it hesitantly. The room she was in was surprisingly normal for what Rapunzel considered to be an average principal's office; the walls were a dark grey and there were several filing cabinets on one side of the room and a large ebony desk on the other. Behind that desk was a tall woman with pursed lips, she was observing what Rapunzel assumed were student files. The woman had very distinctive features, she had a pointy chin, deep fuchsia plumped lips and two thinly arched eyebrows, overall she looked rather regal.

"So you must be Miss Rapunzel Gold, ah yes I have your welcoming package right here," Mrs. Maleficent said with a sly smile, she talked very clearly and enunciated every single syllable as she spoke. Mrs. Maleficent handed Rapunzel a small package with her name on it in dark ink.

"I'm sure you'll find Walt Disney High quite….interesting…." she said. And with that Rapunzel left the principal's office with her package in hand trembling.

Rapunzel couldn't get far enough away from the principal, when Mrs. Maleficent was speaking to her she could have sworn she felt a chill and her whole office made Rapunzel get a creepy feeling that something bad was going to happen. Once she was a good distance away from the office she pulled out her schedule and saw that she had math with Mr. Jafar first. She remember about how Ariel said there were certain teachers that were mean and that Mr. Jafar was one of them, she groaned involuntarily and dragged her feet to room 111. Once in the class she immediately recognized Ariel and one of her two friends sitting near the middle, relieved, Rapunzel went over and took the empty seat next to Ariel.

"Hey Rapunzel! This is Jasmine," Ariel greeted. Rapunzel waved and Jasmine gave her a slight wave back.

"I can't believe I have him for math again!" Jasmine said exasperated.

"Come on, at least he's not as strict as Mr. Frollo," Ariel said comforting her friend.

"Well Mr. Frollo wasn't the one who called me a brat," Jasmine said angrily.

" Mr. Jafar really called you a brat?" Rapunzel said shocked. Jasmine nodded.

"He used to work for my father's business company but then we fired him and he ended up teaching here, he's hated me ever since." Jasmine said casually while briefly checking her nails. At that very moment Mr. Jafar walked in the room and the entire class immediately fell silent. Mr. Jafar silently scanned the room, giving a death glare to everyone. Every seat in the class was filled except for one and it seemed as though Mr. Jafar knew exactly who was supposed to be in that seat.

"It seems Mr. Ababwa has not yet graced us with his presence, such a pity," he drawled, his voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. One sentence was enough for Rapunzel to figure out that Ariel wasn't over exaggerating when she said that some of the teachers were cruel. After that Rapunzel tried the best she could to block out all the words that came from Mr. Jafar's mouth. Eventually the 'Mr. Ababwa' came into the class, whose real name was Aladdin, he had messy black hair that was going every which way and dark eyes, he didn't wear any designer clothes from what Rapunzel could tell and it gave him a very rugged look. Rapunzel mentally noted that he seemed like the troublemaking type and that she should probably stay away from him. He and Mr. Jafar got in a huge fight when he walked in and it resulted in him having Friday after-school detention. The rest of the class was really boring actually and Rapunzel began to question if coming to a real school was really a good idea. Ariel was right about one thing though, the teachers here certainly weren't normal. Rapunzel was glad that she had made friends with people like Ariel and Jasmine, they both seemed like really nice girls, they even invited her to eat lunch with them. If the teachers were really as mean as everyone said then at least she would have two new friends to help her get through.

It was finally lunch and Rapunzel couldn't be happier, she had gotten to know a few other people like Mulan, Ariel's other friend and Peter who was in her chemistry class. Peter seemed like the type of kid who'd get in trouble a lot but he had a boyish quality to him that made him seem harmless. Rapunzel observed their cafeteria table, there were about 8 seats, right now the only people sitting there was herself, Ariel, Jasmine, Mulan, Peter and his friend Tink, leaving two empty seats on the end. After a couple of minutes the two seats were filled by two girls she recognized to be Wendy and Alice, friends she had made in French, they both were also very nice. Rapunzel was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Ariel's voice.

"…isn't he dreamy?" she sighed. Rapunzel noticed Peter give her a weird look and Jasmine and Mulan simply rolled their eyes.

"Who's dreamy?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Eric LaMer…he's just so…so…perfect!" she squealed pointing to a pair of boys who were in the lunch line.

"Which one?" Rapunzel asked.

"The one with the dark hair." This time it was Mulan who answered.

"So have you met any cute boys yet?" Ariel asked giddily.

"Well I ran into this one guy this morning, he seemed pretty cute." Rapunzel said nonchalantly. _His personality could use an adjustment though, _she thought.

"Who?" Jasmine asked. Rapunzel picked through her memory, she didn't think he was in any of her morning classes, and she couldn't recall him telling her his name either.

"I don't know, he didn't say." Rapunzel said, she scanned the crowd in the cafeteria for a minute until she saw him.

"There!" she said pointing to a group of 3 guys and a girl. She recognized one of the guys who was in her second block French class whose name was Quasimodo, and she thought she remembered seeing the girl with the raven black hair in her first block math class.

"Which guy?" Ariel asked.

"The brunette," Rapunzel replied, finding herself oddly captivated by his dashing appearance.

"Oh…" Ariel giggled " That's Flynn Ryder." _Flynn Ryder…._Rapunzel thought. That was an interesting name. Maybe she could learn to like this Flynn Ryder and maybe just maybe he might like her back.


	2. Chapter 2: Aladdin

Chapter 2: Sept 7th (continued), Aladdin

Today was not off to a good start for Aladdin, he woke up 45 minutes late and barely had enough time to make it to first period, and of course since it was Mr. Jafar he got an after-school detention on Friday. The only really good thing that had happened today was that there was this beautiful girl in his math class that he had never seen before. He didn't know whether she was new or if they just had never been in the same classes but she was gorgeous. She had long glossy black hair, almond eyes and a charming smile, but caught up in her appearance he never actually had the chance to catch her name. _Damn Esmeralda! _He thought, this was all Esmeralda's fault! Both of their families lived in the same apartment on the poor side of town and Esmeralda was supposed to come wake him up before she left early with Meg who lived a couple of houses down. Aladdin treated Esmeralda like a younger sister, even though she was only a couple months younger than him he was still very protective over her.

At the moment Aladdin was standing at the end of a very long lunch line with Tarzan, and then he saw _her. _It was the same dark-haired girl he had seen in his math class earlier that morning. Suddenly it was like the world around him was all a blur, he felt his heart beat faster just at the mere sight of her. She was talking to Ella, Snow and Aurora, 3 very pretty girls, but while they were standing next to her they might as well have been invisible.

"Hey! Get moving Ababwa!" Aladdin turned to see that it was Gaston's obnoxious voice, who was standing just a few places in line behind him. For a minute Aladdin considered firing back at him one of his own smart ass remarks, but thought better of it, Aladdin might have been able to out-wit Gaston but he definitely wasn't stronger, instead he decided to weave through the unorganized line to get closer to the girl that wouldn't leave his mind. If he was going to have a chance with her then he would have to play it cool. He noticed her grabbing the last apple from the stand. _Perfect._ He thought,

"What, really? That was the last one and I was really looking forward to eating that apple…" Aladdin started sarcastically while gesturing over exaggeratingly to the empty fruit stand. The girl giggled. Aladdin noticed the tiny indent dimples that formed under her soft cheeks when she smiled.

"Were you now?" she asked teasingly, while narrowing her eyes slightly and giving him a cheeky smile. " Well I guess if it means that much to you, you can have it." She said tossing him the apple, his left arm darted out and he caught it swiftly, examining it in his hand.

"What? Really?" Aladdin said surprised that the whole 'last apple' line was actually getting him somewhere.

"Yeah sure, why not? I'm Jasmine by the way," Aladdin felt himself grow weak in the knees. _ Jasmine, what a pretty name, _he thought. He began to sweat and gulped loudly when he realised she was expecting him to tell her his name.

"I'm Aladdin, are you new here? I haven't seen you around," Aladdin said, slightly rushed, he continued to feel tiny beads of sweat trickling along his hair line. _Why did she have to be so pretty?_ she giggled again.

"No I'm not new but I haven't seen you around either….weird huh?" she said while they advanced a bit in the cafeteria line.

"Well you do kind of stand out," Aladdin said bashfully while giving her a small smile, he thought he could see a blush starting to form under her tan skin, but quickly looked down at his old tattered shoes.

"Well it was nice meeting you Aladdin, I hope you enjoy that…._apple." _ and with that she was gone.

Aladdin met up with Tarzan once they got out of the lunch line.

"Who was that?" Tarzan asked while stuffing his face with one of the three bananas he brought for lunch.

"A girl…" Aladdin replied half dazed with the image of Jasmine still in his mind.

"No shit. What's her name?"

"Jasmine," Aladdin said while nervously scratching the back of his head. He never really talked about girls, especially _pretty girls. _Aladdin was the type of guy that girls weren't normally attracted to, unless they just wanted a guy to have sex with, he had messy hair, used clothes and often times didn't smell the greatest. There were also rumours going around about him being a thug, involved in gang fights, and dealing drugs; none of which were true by the way. Sometimes Aladdin would steal a loaf of bread if his family couldn't pay for it on their own, but underneath that he really was a nice guy, but unlike Esmeralda he had no special talents like dancing to earn money, and he wasn't exactly the type of guy people would want to hire at stores either. Tarzan was one of Aladdin's only friends, and even though Tarzan was adopted and wasn't doing much better than Aladdin as far as money went, they were both very different. More people liked Tarzan because he was more known as a 'skater dude' than a 'street rat'. Aladdin would be lying if he said that sometimes he didn't envy Tarzan.

"Wait hold up, do you mean Jasmine Arabia?" Tarzan said while pointing to the dark haired girl who was at one of the cafeteria tables. Aladdin could only nod as he found himself nearly drooling.

" Dude, she's filthy rich, her dad owns the clothing brand 'Sultan'. Girls like her just don't fall for guys like us, plus I heard that she's really stuck up anyways." That was enough to snap Aladdin out of his thoughts. Sure, she was pretty and she certainly didn't sound like she was stuck up but Tarzan was right girls like her just didn't fall for guys like him.

"What about you man?" Aladdin asked. "Did you see any girls that you think you might like yet?"

"Well there is this one girl, she was in some of my classes junior year too, her name's Jane." Tarzan said as he finished his second banana.

"British Jane? The one with the big a-" Tarzan shot him a look and Aladdin quickly shut his mouth. Tarzan didn't talk about girls much either but when he did it was always about the hot girls like Aurora or Pocahontas, sometimes he would even talk about Esmeralda with Aladdin. But it was safe to say that Aladdin had never heard Tarzan utter a single word about Jane before.

"What do you think, do you think I should go for it?" Tarzan was looking across the cafeteria. Aladdin followed his look and saw Jane in her signature yellow knit sweater, eating with her best friends Belle and Tiana. Aladdin actually used to have a crush on Belle when she tutored him, there was no denying that she was pretty and he had always admired how she had managed to still be her nerdy self without coming off as a know-it-all or a geek. Aladdin thought about that for a moment, he should probably let her tutor him again this year if he planned on going to college or even passing. Oh yes that would be another issue for this year, ever since junior high Aladdin had barely managed to squeak into the next grade, but really, what college would want a mediocre student who has the reputation for stealing and dealing drugs? The answer was simple, none. If Aladdin wanted to have any future at all he would have to get a job and improve his marks. Aladdin was taken from his thoughts as he was reminded that Tarzan had just asked him a question.

"Nah man, I wouldn't. It's like you said girls like her don't fall for guys like us." Aladdin said solemnly. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

After school Aladdin met with Esmeralda at her locker, that was their daily routine, Esmeralda would get a drive with Meg in the morning and would walk home with Aladdin in the evening. To be honest Aladdin never understood why Esmeralda got a drive with the school's slut, it's not like Meg and Esme ever hung out during school or even after for that matter. Aladdin had always guessed that it was because no other girl would even go within radius of Meg, Esmeralda was the type of girl who treated everyone equally but for some odd reason a lot of the girls at school didn't like Esmeralda, perhaps it was because she was good friends with every single guy in the school, or maybe it was because none of the teachers seemed to like her, but the most obvious answer was: she's hot. Aladdin had always considered Esme as a sister, but even he couldn't deny it, she was the hottest girl in the school, the guys loved her for it and the girls hated her for it, that's why it was no surprise when Aladdin saw both Phoebus and Flynn standing next to her locker, hovering over her like vultures.

"Hey can we leave now?" Aladdin asked her while roughly shoving himself between the two boys.

"Yes we can. See, I told you Phoebus that I had a way home." She said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me know if you ever want a drive though." Phoebus said as she pushed past the guys, tugging Aladdin by the arm with her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." She called over her shoulder before they exited the building. Aladdin had never been fond of Phoebus, the two had never been really good friends through school and even though they were the same age Aladdin treated Phoebus like he was more immature, on more than one occasion they had gotten in disputes over Esmeralda and in all of them Esmeralda had told them both to just butt out.

"So how's doofus?" Aladdin asked as they rounded a corner.

"Who?" Esmeralda asked confused.

"You know, blondie back there, offered you a ride?" he hinted.

"Oh…Phoebus. Yeah he's alright, you know cheesy pick up line here and there, the norm." Esmeralda said casually.

"Did you ever consider accepting his 'cheesy pick up lines' ?" Aladdin asked not entirely wanting to know the answer.

"Of course not…well maybe, I don't know. Why do you care so much anyways?" she asked him while looking at him with suspicion in her two bright emerald orbs.

"Come on you know you're like a little sis to me," he nudged her playfully.

"Al, I'm only 2 months younger than you,"

"I know, but still we're pretty much family, I just don't want you to get hurt…" Aladdin trailed off as he spotted an old antique shop called 'Genie's cave of wonders!' but that wasn't what caught his eye, it was the giant 'Help Wanted ' poster on the door, if he wanted to get into college, a school year job was a good place to start.

"Hey Es, do you mind if I stick around for a while, our apartment is just down the street,"

"Don't worry 'bout it, see you tomorrow!" she called as she began walking away. As soon as she was out of sight Aladdin ran up to the store's door and peered through the glass window, he pulled on the door knob and to his surprise it was open. As he entered a tiny bronze bell jingled above his head, indicating that a customer had arrived. The antique shop was very clustered with old items, there were rugs, old books, clothing, tapes, instruments, dressers, mirrors, tables and sofas, one item in particular caught his eye as he observed the many shelves of items, it was an old rusty looking lamp, Aladdin reached up for the lamp as it was on the top shelf, but at that moment the entire shelf toppled over! A couple of seconds later a tall funny looking man with a thin beard who couldn't be any more than 3 years older than Aladdin came walking towards him.

"Uhh… Sorry I didn't mean to…I just seen your help wanted sign and thought th-"

"Don't worry 'bout it kid, never could have sold those items anyways," the man said while shaking his head. What Aladdin saw next shocked him, on the man's shoulder there was what appeared to be a small monkey wearing a vest and a hat, upon seeing Aladdin's reaction the other man laughed.

"The name's Genie, and this here is Abu." At the mentioning of his name the monkey climbed off of Genie's shoulder and onto Aladdin's , Aladdin was about to shake the pesky monkey off but there was something comforting about having him on his shoulder, so he let him stay.

"Uhh… I'm Aladdin, I was wondering about your 'Help Wanted' sign?" Al said hesitantly.

"Sure, the job's yours kid, just show up here about 3 or 4 times a week, you'll get paid 12 bucks an hour." Genie said casually.

"What? You mean I have the job?" Aladdin asked excitedly.

"Yeah kid, I could use some company around here and you seem like a nice guy, let me know if you ever need a hand with anything okay?" Genie said being genuinely nice. Aladdin hesitated before asking his next question.

"Thanks, umm.. I know this might sound weird but can I keep him?" he said gesturing to the still-on-his-shoulder monkey.

"Yeah kid, go for it! He was never too fond of me anyways," Aladdin smiled.

"Thanks a bunch!" he said as he left the shop.

"See ya later kid!" Genie called after him. This was good, Aladdin thought. Now he had a job, the next step was to get better grades, and after that who knows, he might just get into college… if he graduates.


	3. Chapter 3: Belle

Chapter 3: Sept 8th, Belle

Belle woke up to the peaceful sound of birds chirping near the window above her loft, that was one of the many advantages to living on the outskirts of town, there was never any traffic or loud noises, but that also meant that nothing interesting ever happened. Yesterday was Monday and it was also the first day of school, most people automatically assumed that Belle liked school since she loved to read. There was no denying that she was smart and a good student, but she actually found school to be quite boring, the teachers were cruel, only half the students actually passed and with Gaston in most of her classes it seemed like she couldn't get anything done this year.

Belle slipped on a white skirt that went down to her knees, a white blouse and a sky blue cardigan. Most of the club sign ups were today and she was planning on joining library club…again. The school's library was the most wonderful place in the world to Belle, the librarian Mrs. Potts was quite fond of her as well. Belle checked her antique alarm clock, she had about 5 minutes before Jane and Tiana came to pick her up. The only problem with living nearly outside of town was that Jane and Tiana always had to come early in the morning to save them the extra 10 minutes it took to drive to school. Belle pulled her wavy brown hair into a tight low ponytail and tied it with a blue ribbon into a fancy bow, that was how she wore her hair every day, change was something she wasn't accustomed to and right now things were fine the way they were.

Belle hopped down the stairs and pranced into the kitchen, she happily pecked her father on the cheek and sat in front of the window in order to spot Jane's yellow buggy when they arrived. Her father brought her a plate of eggs and toast as she opened the story 'Little Women', this was her third time reading it but she just loved the book so much that she couldn't stop. After a while she heard the familiar loud honking of Jane's Buggy.

"Good bye Papa! See you after school!" she called while dashing to the front door and grabbing her school bag.

"Good bye Belle! Remember don't get into any of trouble with those rift raft on the other side of town!" he called back to her, shifting his attention away from his new invention.

Belle knew who her father meant by 'rift raft'. He meant don't talk to any of the people in the rebel 'gang' at Disney High which included: Flynn, Phoebus and Esmeralda, then you added not hanging out with the school's slut: Meg, and finally the people that just didn't look like they were up to any good: Aladdin and Tarzan. Belle found it hard to abide by her father's rule, it always looked like the rebel gang had so much fun together and honestly Phoebus and Esmeralda were both really nice as far as Belle could tell and Flynn wasn't too bad either, he was just a little jerky sometimes. Belle used to be best friends with Phoebus back in junior high, but then one day Phoebus got in a bit of trouble with Flynn and he instantly took her spot. At first things weren't so bad, they would still chat every now and then, but then that summer Esmeralda moved to town and of course, everything went downhill from there. Belle thought about how today Phoebus and plenty of other guys would be going to the dance team auditions just to watch Esmeralda dance, the thought sickened her. Maybe back in junior high she had had the slightest crush on Phoebus, and maybe that small crush was still inside her somewhere, maybe that was why she couldn't look at Phoebus anymore without breaking her heart.

Once Belle got into her friend's buggy the three girls immediately started their morning chit chat.

"So how was your guys' first day?" Tiana asked from the passenger seat.

"It was okay, except the teachers, they're absolutely awful!" Jane said in her strong British accent.

"What about you girl? " Tiana asked Belle.

"It was alright I guess, Gaston still won't leave me alone though…" Belle said while re-opening her book. That was as well a part of her daily routine, Tiana and Jane would chatter on about school and work and other things while Belle would get sucked into her book for the ten minute drive to school. Everything about her life was done in routine, and it was beginning to get boring-actually not beginning, it had begun getting boring ages ago now it was becoming unbearable.

Eventually the girls got to school and they said their goodbyes quickly before heading to their first class.

* * *

It was third block and Belle had French with M. Frollo who she also happened to have for history last block, and as luck would have it Gaston was also in both of these classes. So she wasn't too surprised when she walked into French and felt a long bulky arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Good morning Belle!" he said loud and obnoxiously. Belle made a look of disgust and in great haste managed to squirm out of his arms.

"Ughh… good morning Gaston," she said while taking her seat near the middle of the class next to Pocahontas and Ella.

"So Belle," he continued as he put his hand down on her desk, covering her book. " How about after school you come to my house and you can check out all my 1st place hunting trophies?" he said while leaning against her desk and slicking back his greasy black hair.

"Umm I think I'll pass…" Belle said as she grabbed her book back from under his hand, making him lose his balance and nearly topple over. By now most of the attention of the students was on them and Belle could tell that Gaston was getting impatient with all her put-off lines.

"Now you listen here," Gaston started, but was soon interrupted by a cold austere voice coming from the door way.

"Sit down, now." There was no denying that the voice belonged to M. Frollo and even though he wasn't yelling, the coldness and bitterness of his voice came across like ice. Wordlessly Gaston went to his usual seat at the back of class.

Class began with M. Frollo discussing the history of French and how it primarily originated from France, and somehow the conversation led to beliefs and religion and before Belle could even take notes he had begun a full rant about gypsies and their descendants, Belle wasn't exactly sure what this had to do with French but she knew better than to open her mouth and ask M. Frollo. Belle also noticed some vicious glares he would send dome of the students, in particular those of a different race or religion, and to be more specific: Aladdin. M. Frollo was about half way through his lecture about Catholicism when there was a loud creak made from the door opening. Everyone's eyes immediately darted to the door where there stood to Belle's disappointment, Esmeralda. Phoebus was in this class with Belle, it was one of the only ones they had together and she was actually hoping to rebuild their friendship this year but alas that battle was lost before it had even begun because now _she _had to be in this class. Everyone gawked at her as she made her way to the front of the room, she was wearing a short purple skirt, with a green belt and a loose white blouse revealing more than enough of her cleavage. Belle heard Gaston mutter at the back of the class " looks like the pair of legs finally decided to take French." Belle rolled her eyes, she wasn't too fond of Esmeralda, but she knew how ignorant and annoying Gaston's remarks were. M. Frollo lifted his eyebrows at her as she walked straight towards his desk, took out a note and handed it to him and then marched to the very last row of seats and took one of the spots next to Phoebus. Belle felt herself redden with jealousy, but quickly shook it off, it was not in her place to tell someone what they couldn't do. Meanwhile, M. Frollo looked over the note and drawled out in a shivering cold voice: "Now why is it you are so suddenly joining our class, might I ask?" he looked at Esmeralda with sharp spite. Esmeralda looked at him boldly: "I got kicked out of Spanish for showing up late too many times." She shrugged casually.

"Well I can assure you that I do not allow tardiness in my classroom, is that clear? As well I do suppose it is necessary for you to give us your name," at this Belle noticed out of the corner of her eye Phoebus shaking his head, but Esmeralda answered anyways.

"My name is Esmeralda."

"And your last name?" M. Frollo drawled in mockery, already knowing the truth of the matter.

"I don't have one." She mumbled. Belle had already known this fact and by the expression on M. Frollo's face it was clear that he knew it as well, the reason Esmeralda didn't have a last name was because she was a direct descendent of gypsies, and Belle knew that having M. Frollo as a French teacher was hard enough but now Esmeralda would be M. Frollo's primary target since they didn't have the same beliefs. During the last 20 minutes of class M. Frollo was going to assign each person a partner for their French project, Belle was hoping to be put with someone like Snow or Ella, at least anyone who wasn't Gaston.

" Mr. Ababwa and Miss… _Esmeralda._ You two will be partners for this assignment seeing as you already have so much in common," M. Frollo mocked. Aladdin was sitting just a few feet away from Belle and she saw him clench his fists tightly as M. Frollo spoke. He continued to name off who was assigned with who until eventually it was her turn.

"Belle, perhaps you could go with Adam. And Phoebus I'm sure you could learn a thing or two from Quasimodo, you two are as well partners." M. Frollo sneered.

Belle honestly didn't even know there was an Adam in this school, let alone this class, she looked amongst herself and saw that almost all the pairings had begun to move seats in order to sit with each other, but then she caught glimpse of a tall boy sitting at the very back of the class near the corner, she picked up her books and walked straight towards him.

"Hi, I'm Belle. Are you Adam?" she asked politely. He gave her a slight nod.

"I don't think we've met, are you new here?" she tried again to get him to speak. He looked at her like she had three heads and scoffed, then replied with an ignorant tone: " I've known you since 2nd grade, we were in the same class, not like you'd remember." Belle looked down embarrassed, but in her defense he didn't really stand out in a crowd.

"Anyways, I was thinking we could do our French project on a French novel like-"

"No, no reading." He interrupted.

"But why?" she asked, slightly hurt. It wasn't like the comment held offense to her personally, it was just she hated it when people neglected books simply because they were all 'boring' or 'hard'.

"None of your business," he replied snottily. Belle was beginning to remember Adam from her childhood, he was always a lone-wolf that kids would pick on, he also had a quick temper. Belle tried again to get him interested

"Listen I'm just trying to-"

"I can't read, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Fine I'm a dyslexic jerk who doesn't know shit!" he said with sudden anger. His small outburst scared Belle a little bit and she bit her lip before letting something else come out of her mouth that might cause him to lose his temper.

"Look I'll do this stupid little French project with you, but no book." The bell rang and most of the students hurriedly left the class, Adam stood up and turned to Belle.

"Meet me at my house Thursday night so we can get this project over with," he said as he handed her a small piece of paper with his address on it, although it wasn't an address Belle could recognize.

"But-" she started.

"That's not a request!" he said as he stomped out of the class. Belle would soon find out that there was definitely more underneath the false exterior Adam used to mask his true self and that maybe there was a reason for all the anger and outbursts. Maybe she would be able to find out who he really was.


	4. Chapter 4 : Phoebus

Chapter 4: Sept 8th (continued), Phoebus

Phoebus looked miserably at the clock that seemed to move slower the more he looked at it, he was in his 4th block science class and even the teacher, Dr. Facilier had fallen asleep. There was now 3 minutes until the bell would ring for lunch, dismissing them from this terrible class. The reason Phoebus was in such a rush today was well, he didn't quite know. Today during lunch were Esmeralda's dance team try outs, which was weird considering Phoebus didn't even know she could dance, in fact she had never even once mentioned it to him. But apparently Flynn was aware that she could dance and that she danced really well. It was hard for him to describe his feelings for Esmeralda, the first time he saw her the summer that she moved here he was entranced. How could he not be? Almost every guy was, she had thick voluminous ebony curls, a curvy yet fit figure and those stunning emerald orbs that could instantly stun anyone who dare look at them. But Phoebus soon realised that Esmeralda wasn't the type of girl that needed a lot of attention, but boy did she get it. The first day she attended the school Phoebus remembered all the jealous whispers of the girls and all the whistling of the guys as she walked by, that was what made getting to know her so hard….**all **the guys wanted to get to know her. Eventually Phoebus found that if he wanted to have any relationship with her at all that he would have to simply be her friend first. Gradually they became friends and now they were hanging out every day, along with Flynn, and some other kid she had befriended named Quasimodo. It was safe to say that Phoebus was pretty much friend zoned.

Finally the bell rang and Phoebus rushed off along with the other crowd of guys heading to the auditorium to watch the dance auditions. He was shocked to find it already full with almost no seats left but then he noticed Flynn waving him over in the second row.

"Hey, there you are! Why so late?" Flynn said while shoving popcorn into his mouth.

"Facilier." Phoebus said as he took the seat next to Flynn.

"Oh yeah, I had Frollo but we got out early since he's supervising the auditions." He shrugged.

"Hey what's your plans for Friday night?" Phoebus asked his friend.

"I don't know. My mom's gone for the week so you can come over and get drunk or whatever."

"I heard Eric's having a party, you wanna go?" Phoebus said while stealing some of Flynn's popcorn.

"Sure man, it could be fun," Flynn answered. Phoebus and Flynn always went to Eric's parties because his parents were never home and he lived in a huge mansion.

A few minutes passed before finally girls started coming out to audition, but if Phoebus were to be honest he could care less about what all these girls looked like or how they did, he was saving his attention for one girl in particular.

"Hey man, when did you say Esme was dancing?" Phoebus said growing impatient.

"Chill lover boy, she's up next." Flynn laughed at his friend while Phoebus scoffed him in the back of the head. Finally after what felt like hours Esmeralda took her place on the stage and suddenly the whole auditorium grew so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. She was wearing a tight red dress that hugged tightly on her hips, emphasizing her curves. Phoebus recognized the sultry smile on her face that she used to get what she wanted and then those bewitching emerald eyes scanned the crowd, Phoebus was hoping that they were searching for him. A few seconds later the music started and Esmeralda began dancing. Phoebus felt himself drooling, this was definitely a new side to Esmeralda. She had always been the girl who would put off every single guy who even tried to hit on her but now there she was dancing provocatively on the stage for everybody to see.

She eventually finished her dance as she slid into the splits and gave a suggestive wink to the crowd. The entire auditorium erupted into applause and Phoebus noticed that some of the guys sitting near him were whistling. Suddenly Phoebus felt like he had to see her, so he ran out of the auditorium and backstage to where he hoped he would find her. When he entered backstage he saw her at the end of the hall in one of the dressing rooms drinking from her water bottle, he was about to go talk to her but he saw their French teacher M. Frollo walk in so he decided to wait, from what he could tell they were arguing over something. Eventually M. Frollo shut the door so Phoebus could no longer eaves drop. A few minutes later Esmeralda's friend Aladdin came strolling around the corner, heading for Esme's dressing room, but stopped when he saw Phoebus.

"What are you doing out here?" Aladdin asked him suspiciously.

"I was going to see _her,_" Phoebus admitted. "but M. Frollo went in before I had the chance." Phoebus said disappointedly. Aladdin's eyes widened, before he rushed to the dressing room door opening it, Phoebus followed. Once they got there they were surprised to see Esmeralda and M. Frollo a few feet away from each other, glaring daggers. Upon seeing the boys arrive M. Frollo returned to his former look of superiority and shifted his gaze to Aladdin and then to Phoebus, wordlessly he headed towards the exit but turned towards Esmeralda when he reached the door.

"I assure you it would be in your best interest to consider what I have said, gypsy." M. Frollo spat the last word with disgust and distain as though it were something that shouldn't ever dared be mentioned. Phoebus knew M. Frollo was a very religious man and Esmeralda just happened to live with a Romani family, in other words gypsies. With that M. Frollo finally left leaving Phoebus, Aladdin and Esmeralda alone in the room, but not for long because just seconds later Quasimodo came in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Here Esmeralda these are for yo-" the naïve teenager stopped himself when he saw the other two boys staring each other down and put the flowers on the dresser before literally dashing out of the room.

"What did Satan want anyways," Aladdin asked Esmeralda, clearly referring to M. Frollo.

"It's nothing." Esmeralda responded quickly. "So what are all you guys doing back here?" she asked on a slightly happier note.

"I was wondering if after lunch you wanted to ditch with Tarzan and I" Al said while hooking his thumbs into his belt loops.

"But it's only the second day of school!" Phoebus couldn't help himself from interjecting.

"Whatever. I asked her to come, not you. So waddya say Esme?"

"I can't." she sighed disappointedly.

"Why? Because goody-two shoes over here won't go?" Aladdin said, shooting a vicious glare towards Phoebus.

"No, it's because I have history last block with M. Frollo." Esmeralda said while scolding Aladdin with her eyes.

"So? The worse thing he'll do is give you detention" Al said. The boy's persistence was getting on Phoebus' nerves.

"Oh shut up already, she already told you she didn't wanna go." Phoebus said angrily.

"Stay out of it goldilocks, go hang out with your prep friends or something," Aladdin shot back. Phoebus was now fuming and Aladdin had a sly smirk on his facing seeing that he was getting to Phoebus. But that was it, Phoebus had had enough.

"Well at least I'm not some crummy street rat!" he yelled. Esmeralda gasped but her mood quickly changed to anger as she furrowed her brow and slapped Phoebus across the face. Phoebus was so taken aback by the action that he fumbled backwards a few steps.

"Esmeralda, listen I didn't-"

"No you listen, he may be a 'crummy street rat' but I'd rather be with him any day than be with a preppy ass like you!" she spat at his feet and ran out the door. Aladdin looked at Phoebus, probably guessing what his chances would be in beating him in a fight but then he sighed.

"Nah man, you're not even worth it." And with that Al left leaving Phoebus alone in the deserted dressing room.

_**ABOUT**___a half hour later Phoebus was still standing there in the same spot, replaying the conversation over and over again in his head. Their right, I am an ass. He thought bitterly. Nobody else was left backstage which meant Phoebus had lots of time to think about how to apologize to Esmeralda and more importantly Aladdin. Truth be told the guy wasn't all that bad, he was very good with words and could come up with a sly come back in seconds. The only problem with that, was that normally Phoebus would be on the receiving end to all his negative remarks, the one thing Phoebus truly admired the kid for was that he protected Esmeralda. Suddenly Phoebus heard soft footsteps heading towards the dressing room, for a moment he thought that it was Esmeralda, coming to give him another slap or two, but he was surprised to see that he was looking into two hazel eyes that could only belong to one person, _Belle._

* * *

**Okay guys I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time ! I know this chapter is a little short and that's because it's more of a filler chapter, that's why it only involves people we've already introduced, so again really sorry if I haven't mentioned your favorite character yet. The next person we see is completely up to you guys, leave a review telling me who you want to meet next and who ever gets the most votes is who I will do. Thanks for reading my story btw love yahs:) **


End file.
